


82: "You’re an idiot. I'm dating an idiot."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [82]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Banana Apple Plant, Banana Apple Seeds, Idiots, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Older Huang Ren Jun, Older Lee Jeno, Older Na Jaemin, Older Nakamoto Yuta, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, YouTube, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	82: "You’re an idiot. I'm dating an idiot."

**82: "You’re an idiot. I'm dating an idiot."**

* * *

"Baby what are you doing?" Renjun asked softly crouching down to Jeno’s level. The older of the two was kneeling down on the floor of the greenhouse planting something new beside his tomatoes and carrots.

Those familiar eye smiles came into play as Jeno glanced up from his planting. "I'm planting a banana apple."

"Your doing what?"

"Yuta hyung said if you take an half eaten banana and put apple seeds in and then replant it. You can go an banana apple.” Jeno stayed continuing to plant his banana apple.

“Baby you do know Yuta hyung lied to you.”

Jeno sent Renjun an look, like he couldn't believe that his boyfriend who dare argue about their hyung “No Yuta hyung even showed me an YouTube video how someone did it. Banana apples are real.”

Renjun sighed, “You’re an idiot. I'm dating an idiot. At least your a cute idiot.”

“Ayee!” Jaemin yelled from further down in the greenhouse.

“Sorry! Two idiots. I'm dating two idiots.”


End file.
